


The One (Knot)

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curses, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared got cursed by the king from the neighboring kingdom, so Jared’s father cursed that king’s son right back.  Sometimes things can really backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One (Knot)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by wendy to alezig on twitter and I stole the prompt: Sword and the Stone-style: First one to make Jared’s knot pop gets to keep him. Many try, only Jensen (true love) succeeds.

Prince Jared of Padaland had been cursed.

It wasn’t just some standard curse either. He hadn’t pissed off a witch or a crone and actually _earned_ his curse. No, instead, he’d gotten cursed because of his father’s rivalry with the king of the neighboring kingdom. The king of Acklesland had thought it would be “funny” to hire a sorceress to curse Jared’s… erm… reproductive system. “At least you won’t have to worry about him giving you grandchildren too early!” Acklesland’s king had apparently said.

Jared’s father had, of course, hired _another_ sorceress to curse Acklesland’s own prince, but the damage had already been done. Nothing could be done to fix Jared’s own state. The very thing that distinguished him from the commoners and the nobility was kept from him.

All the kings Jared had ever heard of had derived their authority from one thing. It wasn’t their bloodline or charisma or wealth. It also wasn’t their good looks or military expertise. No, it was the bulbous knot at the base of their royal cocks.

The sorceress’s curse had said that Jared would not pop his knot until he met the _One_. There had been no other description of “the One”. Jared was a bit bummed that he wouldn’t even be getting his true love out of the whole deal. He’d just be getting some _One_.

Until he had his knot, he wouldn’t be a real Alpha. Until he was a real Alpha, he wouldn’t be able to rule. And since only the first living son of the king could be an Alpha, none of Jared’s brothers could inherit the throne either.

Jared stared down at the smooth line of his cock dismally. He’d met pretty girls and boys from all over the kingdom—lovely betas whose slick made him hunger for more. Yet, even as his dick had hardened, his knot had not made an appearance.

“Jared!” Jared’s best friend and knight, Chad, pounded on the door. “They’re got more hot chicks and dudes for you to sniff at down in the main hall. So get your ass out here, dude!”

Jared honestly didn’t know where they were finding all these people. Alphas could only mate with betas, but the vast majority of people were nulls—no knots, no slick, no scenting. He’d met all the betas in Padaland by the time he was fourteen, whether they were close to his age or not. They’d been forced to start looking in the neighboring kingdoms, which had been made difficult by the fact that they’d been warring with Acklesland since Jared was six months old.

Or, well, maybe not _warring_ , per se, but they were definitely giving each other the silent treatment and displaying some extreme passive aggressiveness. In fact, ambassadors hadn’t gone back and forth between the two kingdoms since Jared had been four. The king of Acklesland had _not_ been amused when his eldest son had received the Curse of the Omega, courtesy of Jared’s father.

Omegas had died out ages ago, because omegas could only come from _other_ omegas, and omegas could only have kids once they found their One True Mate. Since finding one person in millions was pretty much impossible—as Jared well knew—omegas had died their natural death. However, strong enough sorcerers could change an alpha or beta into an omega--someone with both a knot _and_ slick.

So, yeah. Silent treatment.

There was another series of banging knocks on his door, and Jared sighed as he pulled up his pants so he could answer it. “I’m coming, Chad!” He yelled.

“Ew, dude,” was the response, because Chad was a child like that. Jared hit him over the head as he exited into the hallway.

Chad was so used to it that he didn’t even complain. Instead, he hummed happily as he bounced by Jared’s side. “Hey, did you hear about the emissary from Acklesland?”

Jared stumbled over the perfectly smooth stone floor. “What?” He stuttered, blushing from embarrassment at his near fall, with his eyes gone wide. “They contacted us?”

“Yep,” Chad said nonchalantly. “Guess they’re getting desperate for new betas to present to the prince, just like us. They’re asking permission for their prince to scent our betas, in exchange for allowing you to scent theirs.”

“Don’t _want_ one of their betas,” Jared grumbled, but he had to admit that it was probably a good thing. He was twenty-two, and his father wasn’t getting any younger. He was sure the royal family of Acklesland felt the same way. Jared needed to meet his _One_ and _soon_.

“The prince actually came with the emissary,” Chad said, like it was no big deal. “Guess they were hoping he might be able to sniff someone out even if we said no.”

“Prince Jensen is here?!” This time, Jared stopped in his tracks. “Why don’t you _tell_ me these things?”

Chad snorted and crossed his arms, slightly ahead of Jared. “I just did, didn’t I?”

Starting to walk again, Jared shook his head at his eccentric friend. “Wonder what an omega smells like,” he mused absently.

“Probably like the rest of you weirdos,” Chad retorted, falling back into step at Jared’s side. Chad, as a null, had basically no sense of smell, so Jared just ignored him.

Down in the Great Hall, lovely ripe betas thronged. Jared paused at the top of the staircase to breathe in the smell of them. One particular scent caught his attention. It wasn’t quite like the others—it was less sweet, more demanding. Sniffing, Jared sucked it in greedily, feeling his cock rise to attention. In fact, it did more than rise. It started to _grow_.

“Oh god!” Jared gasped, and bolted down the stairs. His _One_ was here; his _One_ was giving off that beautiful, arousing scent. He dashed through the crowd, chasing that scent until the crowd parted and he saw a tall man with golden hair and green eyes staring at him.

“ _You_ ,” the man said, and his eyes went glassy and glazed over.

“Prince Jensen?” A stout man at his side asked warily, but Jared’s _One_ paid no attention. Instead, he flung himself at Jared in a few short strides, draped his hot, fragrant body all over Jared’s, and mouthed at his neck.

Jared’s _One_ was giving off hot, fuck-me scents, and his hands ran over Jared’s body without compunction. Jared clung to him, rutting forward into him. His newly formed knot ached with the urge to fuck and breed—because this body would breed so beautifully for him, give him strong Alphas and omegas.

“He’s in heat,” Jared heard someone say, and remembered that omegas did that. Once they found their mate, they went into a blinding heat, driven solely by the urge to fuck for days. Jared was so enticed by the creature in his arms that he was pretty sure days wouldn’t be long enough. He wanted _weeks_.

However, the Great Hall was no place for a mating. Jared swept Jensen up into his arms and bolted back up the stairs, snarling at anyone who got in his way. He needed to get his _One_ back to his bed and claim claim _claim_ —

Even as he carried him, Jared’s omega refused to stop kissing and touching him. He seemed entranced by the flow of blood under the skin of Jared’s neck, licking at the vein and sucking it as he moaned unashamedly. Every tiny little movement seemed to turn the omega on, like just the scent and chaste touch of Jared’s was enough to make him come.

When Jared flung him down on his bed, the omega writhed on the sheets like they were made of the finest silks. Which, okay, they were. Still, Jared’s _One_ was practically indecent, green eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide and dark, not to mention his delicious body, all stretched out and greedy for Jared.

“‘Mega,” Jared murmured, because he didn’t know the omega’s name. He felt like he should, but he really couldn’t think beyond getting into the wet, tight ass and wrapping his hand around that knotted cock. He tore at his _One_ ’s clothes, even using his teeth when his hands got distracted by elegant curve of his _One_ ’s ass.

The omega was really no hope, even though he probably meant to be. All his squirming, which seemed receptive, only managed to make it harder for Jared to concentrate on clothing-off and made him just want to fuck _through_ the clothing if he had to. God damn it, he wanted _in_ that sweet body, wanted it all around him _now_.

“Mate,” Jared’s _One_ gasped at him and then rolled over so his ass was propped up in the air. He’d scented Jared was an Alpha, clearly, so he was getting into the breeding position instead of trying to initiate a fight for control like he would if Jared was a beta. His omega was hardly docile, but he clearly knew what he wanted and what he was meant for.

The seat of the omega’s pants was wet through with slick, and Jared doubted he would find the front of the pants much better. Jared’s own crotch was damp and smeared with the pre-come drooling from his cock, which was already half-knotted in anticipation. Grabbing onto the top of his omega’s pants with his teeth and hands, Jared wrenched the offending fabric down.

There it was: his mate’s pretty, freckled ass. Jared buried his face in it instantly, breathing in the scent straight from the source. It didn’t take long for him to become occupied with licking and sucking at his mate’s hole. He didn’t care as slick got all over his mouth and cheeks. It was enchanting how his _One_ ’s body seemed to crave him and pull him closer. Even though the man was clearly a virgin, just like Jared himself, his body acting like the sluttiest whore under Jared’s touch.

“Mate me, mate me, _mate me_ ,” Jared’s One was chanting as he bucked back onto Jared’s tongue. “Fuck me, _knot_ me, let me knot you—”

Jared pulled away with a fierce growl. “Gonna knot you,” he promised, and he’d never thought of himself as particularly demanding or savage before, but Alpha instincts were running high through him. He grabbed the omega’s hips and slammed him back onto his cock, feeling the omega’s body open easily around him. Muscles seized around his dick once he was fully seated inside, like Jared’s _One_ had been craving Jared just as much as Jared had been craving him. “God,” Jared muttered and he buried his face in his lover’s neck. “My _One_.”

Obviously, when the sorceress had said “One,” she’d meant “the one person Jared could have mind-blowing sex with.” Because Jared’s pretty blond, freckled omega was not only the hottest person Jared had ever seen, but his body seemed _designed_ to draw insane pleasure out of Jared.

It was all kind of too much. Jared only got in a few shallow thrusts before he gave into the urge to grind his knot into his mate. He wrapped his arms around his _One_ ’s torso and kissed savage hickies into the skin of his shoulders as his knot grew, stretching the walls of his mate’s hole until he was lodged deep and stuck.

The omega kept letting out the hottest little grunts, green eyes flashing as he stared over his shoulder at Jared. Those eyes seemed to promise everything Jared had ever dreamed of as the omega rocked back into him. Jared held his gaze as he scraped his teeth along his One’s shoulderblade and watched as the blond man shuddered and came.

There were rhythmic clenches as the omega’s muscles contracted around Jared’s knot. Jared let out an embarrassingly high-pitched cry as he finally came, spilling deep and hard into his mate, potentially—oh god—getting him pregnant.

Completely drained of energy, Jared panted into his lover’s skin. At some point, the man made a sound indicating his discomfort, probably because Jared’s weight was a bit much to have sprawled over him. Grunting, Jared carefully rolled them over onto their sides and nuzzled closer to his mate. He just smelled so _good_.

A few minutes later, Jared remembered. He let out a loud groan and let his head fall back on the pillows. “Fuck. You’re Prince Jensen, aren’t you?”

Sly green eyes peeked over a freckled shoulder. “Just realized, did you?” A husky voice asked humorously. Adjusting a little, the man awkwardly stuck his right hand over his side, as if he wanted to shake hands. “Prince Jensen of Acklesland. Omega. Nice to meet you, mate.”

Jared snorted and shook Jensen’s hand quickly. “Prince Jared of Padaland. Alpha. Now, at least. Your father cursed me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “No shit. And yours cursed me.” He smirked then, winking at Jared. “Looks like it backfired on them, didn’t it?”

Jared couldn’t help grinning back. “Guess it did.” He trailed a hand over the line of Jensen’s body. “Worked out pretty well for us though.”

“Hmmm…” Jensen looked at him consideringly, then leaned back for a kiss. It was soft, chaste almost, and Jensen’s lips seemed to cling to Jared’s, even they pulled away. “That it did.”


End file.
